The Young Sherlock
by R.L. Cruz
Summary: John Watson has made a promise with Miss. Holmes that he will make sure Sherlock will go to school and be successful in return he gets a scholarship but Sherlock is so far beyond high school that he is uninterested, bored, and refuses to go.Things start to go from bad to worse for John when Greg starts a detective club that gets out of hand and maybe just a tad bit dangerous.
1. The Young Sherlock

"Sherlock!" I shouted over and over in vain, he simply was ignoring me. I've become tired of this boy's tomfoolery and yet, and yet, I'm stuck with him. Miss. Holmes has kindly asked me to watch over him seeing as I am the top student in my class. She had hoped I could assist in getting him to do well in school or at very least get him to go but since she left on this business trip of her's he refuses to go making a fuss about it every morning. "Sherlock!" The more I had to yell the more irritated I got. "Sherlock, so help me I will bust down this door if I have to!" I waited for a reply resting my head on the door of his room. "Sherlock why do you hate school so much?" As I spoke I could hear small click and the door knob twisting. " Its boring." He replied. " I hate boring. Memorizing facts about stuff I don't even care about, it suppresses independent thought, and is nine hours of my life I will never, ever get back." I pushed opened the door that only a second ago had been locked and for all I knew barricaded possibly by the desk that spontaneously occupied the exact middle of the room. " This is about astronomy isn't...my god! Put some cloths on!" Sherlock stood in the middle of the room, naked with only a blue bed sheet to cover him. He paced the room eagerly, with his hands clasped behind his back walking to and fro till he suddenly stopped in front of the desk and sat down on the floor. "Astronomy will never help me in life and this is my room, I do what I want."  
"Yes, I can see that this is your room." I took a short moment to look around (For this is the first time I've ever set foot in his room.) I was certainly surprised to see books, books everywhere! From the bed to the door even on the ceiling. (Not sure how he got those there.) It was amazing if one could manage even to walk in this room or even live in it. The bed was unmade and there were clothes scattered around along with some newspaper clippings and articles printed from the internet. I continued as I was. "Sherlock you cannot go to school like that."  
"I'm not going."  
"Yes, you are." One would bore of this briskly but I am in agreement with his mother so I could not just throw my hands in the air and give up. I had to get to this kid one way or another and there is only one, okay, maybe two ways to get him upset enough to go, but only one would work fast. "Look your brother already left. Happy, in uniform hair greased back. Why can't you be more like him?" Sherlock gave me a rude, disgusted stare. "This is exactly why I don't make friends. Now get out while I get dressed." Without warning he then proceeded to push me out of his room and into the hall exceeding to slam the door on the back of my head.

"What happened? I heard a door slam." Miss. Hudson the babysitter as you might call her though she says that she is the landlady that happens to live in the same house as Sherlock and his family and takes care of the Holmes children while keeping the house clean. She may own the house but in the end she really just gets payed to babysit. "I think Sherlock hates me." She only smiled and said,"Oh, He hates everyone dear, don't take it personally now." She then started to saunter back to the kitchen when she stopped halfway and without looking back and asked,"John, if you like I have some nice black tea and some small cakes on the table." I could not resist free food. " Thank you I'll be right there." I had just made myself comfortable when I heard a loud slam of a door. Sherlock made his way out, dressed in the school uniform and sweater vest, I must admit he looked good except for one or two things. "You can't wear a scarf and comb your hair." He threw his hand up in the air and exclaimed, "Look as how I'm not even in school yet and I'm already being suppressed." He took off the scarf and made a small effort with his hair. It was a good attempt that I admired from him considering his hair from yesterday but now it was time for the hard part the inspection of Sherlock Holmes's backpack. "Your backpack, let me see it." He made a face and handed it over. In the large pocket, nothing. The smaller ones, nothing, The binder, a gun. "Sherlock, a gun? Really? What do you think someone is going to attack you?" He looked up and the ceiling shifting his feet back and forth rolled his eyes, looked at me with his head tilted and said with a sarcastic voice." Yes." I handed the gun to Miss. Hudson as Sherlock snatched his backpack and like a child stuck out his tongue at me. I could only sigh at his juvenile attempts to anger me. I just had to remind myself of the promise I had made with Miss. Holmes to keep me calm and in way, hopeful.

Now before I continue I wish to explain my situation. As aforementioned I made a promise with Miss. Holmes to watch over her son while she is gone. She has promised me, in turn, a scholarship. A good one too, for any college I would choose. For you, my long time reader of the "News Weekly" that I have long time been publishing will be disappointed to hear that this will no longer be the case, seeing as Sherlock is now, most of my free time has been taken away, I will however write about my experiences with Sherlock and as a student writer work to improve my skills as we continue.

~Sincerest apologies,

John Watson


	2. Pike Langdale

Its a curious thing, walking to school with Sherlock. He has to stop at every corner, every light, and every sign to just gawk at them for a sixtieth of hour. Then, no matter how overdue we may be, he constantly makes a stop at the newspaper stand daily to purchase the latest paper and possibly converse with the vender for who knows how long about the newest homicide case that subsumed the commonality discombobulated. The newspaper salesman, Langdale Pike is unceasingly elated to see his best and conceivably his only customer, Sherlock. We were no more than five feet away when Langdale spotted us, waved with his left hand, cupping his mouth with the right and shouted out at Sherlock. "Young detective! I was waiting for you! You're here for the newest paper I assume!" He already had in hand the periodical ready for his favorite customer and Sherlock already had the four pounds out and ready. "Indeed, you assume correctly."

"And I always will. Have you heard about the latest story? Body parts have been found in packages sent out haphazardly to unassuming people." Sherlock laughed. "A man who craves the spotlight! Excellent! I'll be interested in acquiring more information concerning this case." They continued to talk about possibilities and suspects while I started to wounder how this could interest anybody, those poor people. I couldn't understand but still, it was strange I felt horrible for the person and yet this conversation grew more and more interesting that I couldn't help but listen.

Once they finished their trade good old Pike pulled out an old dirty brown book."Oh, yes I almost forgot. I found something very interesting that I think you would like." Pike pushed the book closer to us so that we may see the faded gold lettering that read, "The Science of Deduction." Sherlock's eyes light up as he snatched the book from Pikes puny hands. He read the first page then flipped through the rest of the book his eyes frequently moving back and forth. He was simply excited. "How much do you want for it?" Pike's eyes rolled to the upper left and smiled how about 9 pounds? Sound fair?"  
"Certainly. John, could you pay this kind man. I forgot my money." I quickly reached into my back pocket to protect my wallet but it was too late Sherlock already had it in his hands, handing over my hard earn money from the news daily. "Sherlock! You cannot do this. This is my hard..."  
"Don't worry I'll pay you back." I sighed, Pike gave Sherlock the book and smiled counting _my_ money and stuffing it into _his_ pocket. Sherlock and I continued our journey to school for the first time he wasn't stopping at every corner his mind was consumed by the book. "What's so great about that book?" Without looking away from it he said, "It interests me." I gave him a sarcastic look. "Just like the street signs." He gave me a look as if he were insulted. "The street signs don't interest me."  
"Then why do we always have to stop at every one of them just for you to stare?"  
"I'm memorizing every street in London." That was it, I was done. Why would you need to know every street in London is beyond me but one thing's for sure this, whether it is good or bad Sherlock is special.


	3. Richardson High Clubs

Chapter 3  
Richardson High was a fairly new private school in London. It was meant to be a college however the Richardson family bought it at full price and then some.

We tried running at the last minute but it was too late, the gates closed on us. I said nothing and made a loud sigh to let Sherlock know exactly how I feel. He ignored me by looking around and walking by the gate. "Sherlock what are you doing?" He didn't reply. "Sherlock?" He continued to walk along the side of the gate his hand sliding through each of the rectangle metal poles as he walked until he came to a corner and disappeared. "Sherlock!" I chased after him when I turned the corner he wasn't there. I scanned the proximity however there was no sign of Sherlock until I heard a laugh. Sherlock came out of a bush that was on the side of the gate. "I can't believe you couldn't find me."  
"Sherlock? You were hiding? We don't have time for this."  
"We have plenty of time. Come on." He pulled me through the bush and into the other side of the fence. "What is this?"  
"A hole I made in the gate last year. Highly convenient." He patted himself down and walked to the janitors entrance of the school that was cleverly located two feet from the gate and unlocked the door. He smiled at me and with a gloat said, "Made the key myself from an imprint in soap I stole from the janitor." I didn't question Sherlock, if there was a chance to save my perfect attendance I would go for it. We walked into the hall, quietly went to our lockers and got our stuff then sneaked into class through the back door of Astrology. When we opened the door we instantly went on our knees, slid in and I quietly and slowly closed the door behind us, then I went in front of Sherlock in order to lead the way. Only a handful of students noticed but they didn't say anything. So far so good. We slowly crawled to our desks that were in the third row. As I went down the stairs on my knees my heart was racing, sweat came down from my forehead, and my head was pounding. The teacher was just starting to take attendance, good. Maybe we will get lucky. "Keep your head down Watson she will see us." Students watch in anticipation as we were only three rows away, slowly, quietly, we got closer. Two rows, almost there. Just one more we both kept our heads down until I hit a wall and saw two alligator heels, I started to look up and..."Holmes! Watson! You're late!" Miss Skippy caught us and the whole class burst out in laughter with an occasional "to bad." that echoed in the room.  
Sherlock has ruined my perfect attendance and there was nothing I could do about it but squirm.

"You two will stay after class to clean all the gum off the decks. Understood?!"  
"Yes mam."  
" And its already been 3 months into the school year. Mr. Holmes? Have you joined a club yet? I will have to bring you down a grade and so will the other teachers if you don't find one by the end of the day." Sherlock only shrugged at Miss. Skippy's attempt to intimidate him. She walked back to the front of the desk, her heels clapping all the way down to the front of the room till she got to the carpet that surrounded her desk where she pulled out Sherlock's grades after giving them a glance she gave Sherlock a stern look. "You can't afford to be brought down a grade. If you do you will be held back. Understood." This was horrible if Sherlock gets held back I won't get the scholarship. I need that scholarship!

At lunch, I sat with Sherlock to talk with him. "I'm not joining any of these clubs Watson. None of these clubs interest me." I went through the list. "There has to be something you like. How about chess club?"  
"No."  
"Book club."  
"No."  
"Glee club?"  
"Pfft." I looked up at Sherlock he was in mid smile when I realized what I said. Sherlock singing in a glee club? We both stared at each other for only a second till we broke out into laughter. It was the longest hardest laugh I ever had. Sherlock patted my back, "Sometimes you say the funniest things. What's next? Dance club? You know you have to join whatever club I have to right?" I forgot but now image came of the possibilities. Sherlock then had to make it worse. He held out his hands, "Come, John jump into my arms." We both burst into laughter. A small voice came from behind us. "What's so funny?" Molly was standing right behind Sherlock dressed in a the uniform with a skirt that went down past her knees. Same way as always but something was different. "Are you wearing lipstick?" I asked. She hesitated back and touched her lips so that some of the possible excess would come off. "If it bothers you I could take it..."  
"Don't. Its quite an improvement." Sherlock interrupted. Molly looked over at him and smiled. "I'm glad." Then she awkwardly sat down across from Sherlock. "Sooo, what was so funny?"  
"Uh. Its." I didn't know what to say while I hesitated Sherlock finished the sentence. "Really none of your business."  
"Oh." Molly started to comb her hair with her hands. She wanted to say something but then looked away. She looked back at Sherlock in the eye with a hint of confidence. "I heard you needed to join a club and I wanted to help." Sherlock started to move his mouth to say something but I interrupted. "That's nice of you. We were just trying to find a club that would interest Sherlock." She smiled, "Well that's easy. What career do you want Sherlock?"  
"I want to be a Detective Assistant." Molly smiled but I frowned. "Is that even a real job?" I asked. Molly flinched at the question. Sherlock only chuckled and said, "I will be the only one in the world." Molly straitened out her dress beneath her. "Okay then it's easy. Greg just started a Detective club. Since its a fairly new club its not on the list yet. What do you think?" Sherlock started to hyperventilate. He was purely ecstatic. Molly continued, "Greg wants to compete with other detective clubs with real cases and see who can solve them faster but we need permission from detective inspector Author Doyle." Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Really? Real cases?" His eyes started to get wider and wider to the point that he couldn't sit still. Molly could easily see this and was glad to have Sherlock's full attention. "Yep. I heard Detective Doyle is really nice and that he let Richardson High's club join. One boy there has solved three really hard cases. I forgot his name though...I can't believe I forgot it. He's famous too...Oooh. I think it was something Moriarty. He is a real genius."


	4. The Murder of Three

"Diane, could you pass me the papers for Miss. Brad?" I was hesitant. I hadn't slept in a while, a dumb thing to do when you are a nurse. "Y-yes." I shuffled through the folders misplacing a couple of papers and handed it to the doctor. He glanced at me and handled the papers to his assistant. His assistant worked on the appointment set up for Miss. Brad that had been paralyzed by an accident two weeks ago. Poor lady couldn't walk. Maybe for years. Her husband must be under a lot of pressure. Doctor Sanchez took a moment to pull me to the side. "Miss. Brad have you considered taking a break. Maybe a week off. You work so hard, always. But with you tired like this, well, its dangerous." He was saying many things but I couldn't pay attention my mind went to poor Miss. Brads conversation with Sanchez's assistant. "How is your husband?"  
"Good. Excellent. Last night he held a get well party for me."  
"Really? I thought he was always busy. He is a bank owner after all."  
"I know! It was so sweet! Oh by the way. Could you do me a favor while I talk with the doctor?"  
"Yes, Of course."  
"My brother is in the silver van over there with my kids." She pointed out the front window to across the parking lot.  
"Can you just watch from the window to make sure they are okay. He always tends to fall asleep."  
"Oh yes." Sanchez saw how I was distracted and how his words were not getting through to me. He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you go outside for some fresh air and think about what I said." I yawned and nodded. I started to walk out when I caught a couple of lines of a conversation. "What do you mean the cameras are not working?! I thought you fixed them yesterday!"

When I got outside I was taken back by the heat. Scorching heat like this in the middle of Autumn? Global warming must be real. It was so hot and so bright I had to cover my eyes for a second or two just to give them a chance to adjust. I sat down on the parking lot bench to think. Not to many patients today but it was still too much to handle. Just a bunch of appointments, no real excitement. I looked around to see three small children in a a silver van. The windows were closed. I rolled my eyes and got up. "They must be Kelly Brad's children. I should tell her to open the windows and give her a good yelling for leaving her kids in a car...alone." I started to walk over but the heat was getting to me and I almost fell over. Didn't she say her brother was there with them? I looked over to the building where the doctor assistant was. She was looking attentively at the computer. I had to just face-palm myself for her not keeping a promise. "I'm surrounded by idiots." I started to move in close when I saw a man approach the car. Oh good he must be the uncle. Wait. Something is wrong. I looked at the car. The kids they were screaming, pounding on the windows. The eldest was trying to open the door but it didn't open. I could see the tears in his eyes. I looked back at the man he was pulling out something from his coat pocket. I didn't have to wait to see what it was. I knew what was happening. I started to run to the car. My heart was beating painfully fast. A heat stroke. Now of all times but I couldn't stop. They are only children. I heard a shot that echoed like thunder. My mind was racing. Please no. They are only children, please. Another shot. Blood splattered on the window and glass broke. Stop please. One started to climb through the glass but the monster shot again the child fell to the floor. I'm so close. And then a snap. My heel broke and my head was pounding. I'm falling and its starting to get dark. I looked up at the older boy who was screaming everything felt as though it was happening slowly. I tried to reach out my hand, so close...if I could just save one... just then everything went black.

* * *

"Mummy! Where are we going?" Kyle was happy to be in the car since we never go outside. Not even for school since we are home schooled. I always end up teaching them their lesson though. Since I am the eldest. She smiled. "The Doctors."  
"I don't wanna go to the doctors its boring." Sky started to frown and crossed her arms, she was preparing for a fit. Mom reached back and pinched her cheek. "Mommy needs some medicine for her legs so we can all go to the park again." Sky relaxed. "So we can go to the park? Can we go today?"  
"Sure, I don't see why not." Her voice trailed off. After an five minutes of sitting in the car my mind wandered off. I looked out the window to see trees and houses then at my brother who was playing "Mario Cart" with my sister who was losing. "Okay we are here. Mommy will be right back. Tyler watch over your brother and sister." Two nurses came out of the building to help my mother out. Once she was out she turned back at us and shouted. "Oh and uncle Max! Wake up!" The nurses helped her into the hospital and closed the doors. I watched mum through the buildings glass windows. She was talking with the assistant and pointed at us. Then she started talking with the doctor there like they were close friends it made me mad. I didn't like him at all. I started to fall asleep like uncle Max. I slept for five minutes when the heat woke me up and Sky started to cry. "Its so hot!"Over and over it was starting to get annoying. "Okay I'll open the door." Sky calmed down. I reached over to open the door but it wouldn't open. I started to push hard and bang but nothing worked. Mom must have put on the child lock. She has only done that twice. I didn't think she would ever do it again especially with what happened to Kyle last time. Just the thought of all of us suffering like that made me push harder. "Its no use. Mom locked us in." Kyle then started to cry too. "Mommy doesn't love us!" I had to reassure my brother and myself,"Of course she does. Shes just under a lot pressure right now. Don't worry she will be out soon."

I looked around the parking lot for some help, maybe someone could tell mom. On the left there was a nurse watching us, she looked like she was walking towards us but she stopped. It was strange. She looked sick, her face was a deep color of red. She was staring at something behind me ominously so I looked to my right. There was a man dressed all in leather with a dark face and a horrible smile. He looked like a boogie man. He was, however a monster. I started to pound on the door. My siblings saw what I saw and panicked. The nurses eyes grew wide. I pounded on the window. "Help! Help!" She ran but she couldn't run straight, her eyes wouldn't stay open. "Help!" My brother was screaming and wouldn't stop. It was to high pitch, horrible sound that was giving me a headache and wasn't helping at all. I yelled at him. "Kyle you need to..." The window behind us broke and blood squirted out of Kyle's head. I looked at Sky."Put your head down!" But she was too scared and tried to climb out of the broken window. "No! Stop!" Another bullet flew through the window and Sky with it. "Skyyy!" I was hysterical. I looked at the Nurse. She was reaching at me trying to grab me but she couldn't make it. Our only hope fell to the floor. "Miss!" She didn't get up. She was out cold on the floor, one hand reaching out. I put my head down, leaned against the door and covered my ears. But I could still hear the bullets hitting the car. I could still hear mom screaming and Kyle's body was bouncing as it was hit repeatedly. I could hear other shots and men shouting. Sirens. It didn't do any good though. I looked up at the window in front of me and I could see his stupid bloody face. I hated him. He pointed the gun at me and just like that everything was over.


	5. Message from Aurthor

I am going to proofread the first four chapters since I wrote them in about fifteen minutes without really thinking about it. (I believe that is called a writing stream.) I need to redo them and fix all the grammar mistakes. Expect a updated version of chapter 1 tomorrow. Thank you for your support.


End file.
